


First Impressions

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Boners, Banter, Begging, Belly Rubs, Boundaries, Captivity, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Depression, F/F, Fear, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Heart-to-Heart, Inner Dialogue, Insults, Interspecies Awkwardness, Lesbian Character, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Non-Consensual Touching, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Power Dynamics, Secretly a Virgin, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Touch-Starved, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Far from home, a lone magicat tires to endure horde captivity.Having grown up under occupation, and finally: getting drafted. Her outlook on life is pretty bleak.She longs for some excitement. And her wishes are answered. Just not in a way she was expecting, or even wanted.Curiosity and felines generally don't mix very well._________________My first OC story.I know I hit a few snags with tropes. But hopefully still enjoyable enough.Please try to look over the tags. It's not enough for an archive warning, but it gets very borderline.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> (Decided to include some character descriptions. Since I couldn't think off a way to do that in the story, without making it way too clunky or exposition.)
> 
> Sotis:  
> Heterochromatic, green/emerald left eye, grey/silver right eye.  
> Based on an European lynx. (pointy tufts on ears, short tail) Fauxhawk Hairstyle. (pink tip highlights)  
> Has no claws. Front left tooth sticks out a smidge.  
> Slim. Not skinny, but not any muscles to speak off.  
> 143 cm (4,7)
> 
> Indie:  
> Yellow eyes. Purple tongue.  
> Standard green lizardfolk. Dorsal fin “mohawk”, two spikes on the back on each side of the head.  
> Bulky, muscular build. With notable flexibility.  
> 196 cm. (6,4)

I stared at myself in the mirror. What am I even looking at? I brushed through my bangs, the pink tips flopping lifelessly. Why did I even think a faux hawk would be a good look for me? I slowly ran a hand across my face. Passing my green left eye first. Dull. I reached my equally matted grey eye. It had only been months since I was ‘voluntarily recruited’ into the horde. But it has felt like years...

We’d been under occupation ever since I was a child. But now they had gone a step further than ‘only’ using us for slave labour... it had been bearable living conditions. But now it’s just... awful. No free time, no personal space. Everyone has to be a cog. They even took away birthdays! What’s up with that? I grit my teeth as my fists clenched. I’ve even lost track of how old I am... closest I know is somewhere between fourteen and seventeen.

I missed quite a few heats before it struck me that I can count them to get an estimate of my age. It’s something at least. I flicked my tufts. I wonder if my family is still alive? Maybe they know my age. Not that it really matters but... I just like, want something to keep track off. I’m just wasting away in here! It sucks cervix! I dug my fingers into my skin, dragging it down my face roughly.

I hung my head and sighed. I glared into the empty sockets that used to be my claws... you scratch  **one** force captain as a child... and that fucker has you de-clawed. Pretty sure I won’t experience anything as painful as that ever again... at least I hope so. Still: Fucks sake. I was just a child... and now I’m stalling myself again... I don’t want to go back to ‘work’. It’s just dumb shit anyhow. I sighed and lowered my gaze.

I feel so hollow inside, cold. Just a swirling ache in my stomach. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. Heck, I don’t even know if I still can cry. Nothing really makes me sad any more. I stretched out my arm, wiggling my fingers. If I could learn some new spells, that’d be cool. I’m stuck with a freaking cantrip. A CANTRIP! I took a deep inhale. I haven’t even gotten laid yet. Not quite sure how to be honest...

Despite estrus, I’ve kept it to myself. Mostly cuz well... the horde sucks. And not in a good way. I glanced down towards my junk. At least having no claws allows me to jill it better. Pretty sure that was a shit trade but... at least it has  **something** positive about it. I rubbed my forehead and groaned. Well, that’s enough self-loathing for today I guess... I’ll keep being alive out of spite for these fuckers.

I miss food... ration bars are really bland. Sure, easy to eat but like... I’m used to flavours. Texture. Food is just a chore now. Like everything else. I blepped in defeat and stood up fully. Welp. Just another 12 hour shift ahead, yay... I proceeded to splash some chilling water on my face before I walked outside. Just industrial machines and metal buildings everywhere. I preferred it when this was a forest. No good lounging places left.

I slipped past some of the guards. Not much to guard here anyhow. At least the choice of uniforms is pretty good. I’d get really cranky if I couldn’t find anything that fit me remotely. I huffed. I’m just glad I don’t have to wear one of those suits. Not sure I’m even strong enough to wield one. They can’t be that heavy, but to wear one for hours... I get exhausted from just having to walk around all day.

I went around a nook to avoid a few other soldiers. Really not a fan of talking to them. They grew up in the horde, they only know the horde... they’re kinda creepy. Just total lack of awareness on most stuff. And their idea of ‘fun’ is to play bot, laser or shield. Or whatever it now is. As selfish as it is, I wish this outpost had a few more conscripts. I’m seriously bored trying to fit in with these weirdos. 

I skulked out from the alley. My fluffy ears were perked and at attention. Coast was clear. I snuck up to the control panel and began to take readings. I blepped from boredom. Feels like there’s a better way to do this. Like: They’re using a worse system for the sole purpose of having me run around. Just busywork to make it seem efficient. Rather than just having me lie around... which; I guess?

I finished noting everything down and put away the pad. Not a fan of these things. One of my ears twitched. I whipped my head around. Another patrol was making their way back. Ugh, I  **do not** wish to deal with anyone today. I wish I had some books to read... I scurried my way back to the alley and slunk in. I exhaled and leaned against a wall. Maybe I should try talking with people? I’m going crazy on my own...

I bit my lower lip. I’ve always been introverted, but it's gotten a bit silly by now. Call it being desperate, but... I kinda want someone to hug every now and then... or at least talk to. A girl gets lonely by herself out here. Having been taught from childhood they are the good guys, makes it difficult to befriend anyone that goes around burning and pillaging ‘for the greater good’. I’m sure some of them know something is up but...

I’ve yet to meet one. And their casual approach to sex isn’t all that appealing to me either. Just... no emotion. It can be nice I guess every now and then could be nice but... it’s not what I’m after. I know it’s stupid, but I want my first time to be slightly special at least. Not just someone’s 284’th time... I crossed my arms with a frown. I know sex isn’t fireworks and rainbows. But it’s not too much to ask for a little foreplay? No?

I’d just like it to be a bit more than if I just jerked myself off. I fiddled with my fingers. Once I got that out the way, I might be more inclined to join the others here. I may be desperate, but I still have standards. There’s bound to be at least one other girl in this dump that enjoys it a bit more sensually. Hum... I rolled my thumbs. Should I try to look for someone experienced? That knows what they are doing?

Could guide me through everything I haven’t figured out myself. Would be nice with someone leading me... but on the flip side: having another person not knowing what the fuck to do might be... either cute to figure it out together, or a disaster as we just bungle everything. I’m just sooo glad I can just have a quick wank whenever my heat flares up. Heard self-service doesn’t work for everyone.

I shuffled uncomfortably. I hope my old friends are still okay... or alive. Both preferably. Ugh... you oversleep ONE day... I wonder how the war is going outside of this town. It seems to have really stepped up lately. Rotates patrols regularly. Really hope it's not getting worse. It had been pretty dead out here until a few months ago. Suddenly they built more structures, reinforced the outpost.

Should I be worried of what might be coming? If the rebellion  **would** get here, pretty sure with my luck, I’d just get caught in the crossfire. Wait, had it gotten darker? ... I snapped out of my stupor and slowly glanced upwards. Yupp... fuck. I had let myself get lost in thoughts again. I am not looking forward to what this can entail. If I’m lucky, they may just rant at me for being a lazy teen...

“Hey squirt.” I flinched. How did they know?! Oh, wait... they meant my size. I squirmed uncomfortably. Despite that static added by the helmet, they had a pretty deep voice. “Not much of a talker huh? That’s what everyone kept saying about this here ‘elusive kitty’ on base.” their words dripped with something. I am just too bad at socializing to pick out what it was... pretty sure it’s not anything good however.

I shifted my weight to get a better look at them. They towered over me. Not that that was particularly difficult to accomplish... but it still made me anxious. Just a blank, metallic stare returned my gaze. “I hope you’re a screamer though~” they added in a much lower, sinister tone. Okay, yeah...there’s no context where that sentence is positive. I darted my eyes to the side, scouting for my quickest escape route. 

They slammed both their arms next to my head. I whimpered as I tried to melt into the wall... or ground. I wasn’t picky. “You’re cute when you’re nervous~” they whispered. This was made even more unsettling by that robotic hint from the speakers. I averted my eyes. This is really not helping with my anxiety. My vision focused on a large green, swaying tail. Oh, shit. He must be of those lizardmen. 

“Something the matter? Did I leave you speechless?” he teased. I waited for his tail to start swinging to the left as I made a dash for the right. I’m not staying around for another ‘sparring’. I still have bruises from last time. I leapt nimbly with all my might to get a head start, but there was a sudden yank and my body went limp... of  **all** the places... he had managed to grapple the back of my neck.

“Where do you think you’re going mittens?” he mocked. Seriously? There’s no way he could know about this magicat weakness! Fucking lucky shot! I grit my teeth and hissed. Unable to do much else. He hesitated for a moment. “Why... aren’t you struggling?” he sounded genuinely confused. I’m not telling you that! If this got out, there’d be no end to the ‘pranks’ they’d play on me! I have a hard enough time already!

“Suck my walls!” I sneered at him. He casually weighed me in his hand. “I mean: Wouldn’t be my first choice, but I can consider it.” He mused. Wait, what? He began walking away with me towards one of the storage lockers. I did a restricted sweep as we left the alley. Good, no-one else was here right now. Ugh! Could he just hurt me or something so this paralysis is overwritten? I struggled as hard as I could, barely moving a finger.

“Sheesh. With how much the others hyped up your ‘loner’ status and evasiveness, I had been hoping for an exciting chase or something. Not just... a sack of potatoes.” He sighed in disappointment. Well, maybe if you hadn’t lucked out on my one weak spot... my eyes trailed downwards. One of two weak spots: Trust me, you’d have had to work your ass off to catch this feline. Not quite sure why we were going to a storage unit.

Did he plan to lock me in so I couldn’t escape the beatings? “Man, your skin is really stretchy, like: What’s up with that?” he noted. I wanted to flip him off. Glare at him or say some one liner. But I’m just... too exhausted mentally. Just get this over with... “Still giving me the silent treatment? We’ll see how long that lasts once I start railing you kitty~” he cooed. I managed to scrunch my nose.

Rail? Wait a minute... my eyes bulged out. Fuck me! Or: Please don’t! I’d heard enough chatter to know what that was a euphemism for! Fear began to take over. Good. With enough stimuli, I would be able to break free from this. Any pain or sufficient enough stress cancelled this stupid rag-dolling. I began to shiver. “Oh? Struck a nerve did we? You prefer to top hm?” he asked in amusement. 

C’mon... just a little more. I barely picked out him entering the code as the door slid open. He casually chucked me onto a pile of burlap. My body jolted back alive as soon as he let go off my neck. I landed on my hands and feet before I spun around, just to notice the door slid shut as he removed his hand from the scanner. Double fuck! I didn’t have access in here. I can’t get out. Not good. Dread is spiking.

I’m deep for a magicat, but there’s no way a penis would fit... not to mention: That’s assuming I’m engorged. I’m not into guys! I’d be flaccid! My breathing picked up rapidly as the hair on my body stood up. “S-Stay back!” I growled as fiercely as I could. He was completely unfazed. I either suck at intimidation, or he has nerves of steel... or both. Why not? It’s like: Things can get worse, so: Sure! Have at it!

He ignored my plea and casually walked towards me. Phooey! What do I do? I’m locked inside a narrow room with no way to escape that I am aware of. Talk my way out of it? Fight? I’m terrible at both of those! I scanned the room as I skittered as far away from him as possible. There was a ventilation shaft near one of the corners. But I’d never get the screws out in time. He is unfairly fast for someone that bulky.

Uh... maybe I could try to scare him off? I don’t think many, if even anyone here knows I’m a spellcaster. That might be enough to ward him off. Otherwise: Getting knocked out would be preferable... I hope at least he has any idea what he’s doing. Damaging horde property is a serious offence... I’m pretty sure at least that they count me as property. Otherwise I’m fucked both figuratively  **and** literally. 

“So, you wanna do this the easy way, or the fun way?” he asked maliciously. My mouth was dry, breathing irregular. Wait... the stun baton! I had a glimmer of hope as I reached for my belt. I unholstered the weapon as the cold sweat ran down my skin. “Aw... easy way it is then...” He said dejectedly. Wait, what? What the FUCK is the ‘fun way’ then?! Best not find out. I drew it with a shaky hand.

I swallowed anxiously. One or two hits should be enough. Then I can use their hand to get out, hide and mope in a corner somewhere until this blows over. I hesitantly approached them, trying to circle around him for an opening. “Tsk, tsk. You really think that’ll drop me before I have the chance to knock you out?” he chuckled. “I’ll certainly try you big oaf!” I snapped back, the adrenaline starting to course through me.

He may be fast, but I’m quicker than a flicker! I lunged towards him, only to break off into a slide. He fumbled and took a step forward. Giving me easy access as I wound up between their legs... not the ideal position, but fuck it! I grit my teeth and jabbed the baton into their crotch triumphantly and then... nothing. I gave it a few more jabs in a panic as I clicked the button frantically. But nothing happened. What in the fuck?!

He came to his senses after he caught his balance. “Going for the family jewels? Geez, that’s low even for a cadet.” He mused. Before I could question what was going on, he clamped down around my wrist and lifted me up. He twisted my hand slowly causing me to yelp out in pain and eventually: Drop the baton. It clattered to the floor as I cried out. That was not a serious disarming.

He could have easily broken my wrist. Something tells me he’s toying with me. I hissed through my teeth, feebly kicking against the plating. “If you’d actually charged your baton, you might have had a chance.” He pointed out. “It’s almost like you want this~” he whispered. My ears and tail shot up as my pants slid down my hips. No no no! I only have one trick left up my sleeve! I need to whip out my magic!

His grip was tight as I struggled feebly. I frantically waved my free hand, trying to draw the correct rune. It’s a fucking simple evocation! How hard can it be to draw something with less than six lines? I started to tear up, snivelling as the arcane energy repeatedly dissipated. He stopped undressing me for a moment, tilting his head in curiosity to what I was doing. It was enough for me to form and manifest the spell. 

A light flared to life. Glowing at my fingertips. I could sense him blinking in confusion. Now what? ... Uh... did I have a plan with this? “What is that?” he asked sceptically, a smidge worried. “It’s magic you dolt! I’m a sorceress!” I barked. Wait, this is my chance! “L-Let me go! Or I’ll... I’ll... implode you!” I stuttered with as much confidence I could muster. I bought me an entire three seconds before he smacked my hand away.

My concentration was immediately broken as the magic fizzled into arcane speckles. “If you plan to lie, at least try...” He shot me a deadpan through the helmet. “I-I’m not lying!” I croaked, tears starting to run down my cheeks. “I can buy that you’re a spell-slinger, but that wasn’t anything harmful.” He scoffed. “I at least highly doubt you’d threaten anyone while sounding like you’re about to piss yourself.” He added dryly.

I... I wasn’t close to that... I scrunched my nose. I hissed at him. “FINE!” I snarled shakily. “I MAKE LIGHTS! HAPPY?!” I shrieked at him, followed by a hiccup. He was taken aback by my sudden outburst. He let me go to my surprise as he took a few steps back and reached up to unclasp his helm, pushing the release mechanisms and removed it with a soft ‘psh’ noise. I scooted further away from him, nursing my wrist.

I yanked my pants back up and curled into a ball on the burlap. As they took off their helmet, I wiped away my tears to get a better look at them. A larger dorsal fin going along the middle of the head, two of those spiky things on either side of the head and piercing yellow eyes. Face was notably smoother than I expected. “What in the blazes is up with you?” they exclaimed. That voice... without that filter...

I furrowed my brow. There was a distinct higher pitch to it. My eyes widened. Wait, they can be female? ... I reflected on that statement for a moment as I looked them over. I feel pretty dumb now regardless. Just because I’d only seen males up until now, I guess I just assumed that for some reason they were a male only species? Granted, the lack of mammaries didn’t help... I feel extremely ignorant right now.

The reptilian eyed me over. “What are you looking at?” they asked. I rubbed my sore wrist. “Are... are you... a girl?” I squeaked awkwardly. “Yeah? So?” she replied as her gaze hardened. “Oh thank the twelve... I thought you were going to have sex with me...” I exhaled in relief. “I... still am?” she stated incredulously. Oh... OH! Frick! Of course she is! This is the horde, what am I thinking?

Why wouldn’t she be trying to screw me? “If this is an orientation thing, do know that’s not really relevant on your side so...” She gestured with her hand as she looked me over. She began to unclasp her armour, then paused. “You... DO know about same sex... sex, no?” she asked with a raised brow. I bit my lower lip and nodded slowly. “Ugh, thank lord. If you were any more of a country bumpkin, I don’t know what I’d do.”

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Hey... I'm not... “You’re by far my weirdest partner yet. And that’s saying something!” she exclaimed. A chill ran down my spine. “I’m not your partner!” I barked. She scoffed. “Not yet, sheesh. Calm your titties~” she snickered. “T-That’s not how that works!” I interjected. “The definition of a partner is someone you’ve banged.” She said dismissively as she emerged from her steel cocoon.

“That’s a sexual partner, at best!” I retorted. She let out a snort. “You’re trying to imply there’s some other kind?” she taunted snidely. I clenched my eyes and shuddered for a moment. It’s like talking to a rock... except the rock wouldn’t try to rape me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. She was standing uncomfortably close. I jumped. She was butt naked too. It hadn’t closed my eyes for that long! How did she?!  


“So... you gonna make yourself useful, or do I have to undress you myself?” she asked condescendingly, crossing her arms expectantly. “NO!” I wheezed. Woah... weird voice crack. I shook myself out of my stupor. “I mean, if you’re offering to blow me: Sure, I can work with that.” She stated, casually patting herself on the pubic area. There was nothing there exc- WHAT THE FUCK?! My eyes bulged out on what I was seeing.

Her vulva was freaking sideways. No pubes. Just some weird ass internal slit staring at me. I scurried back upon witnessing this... surprise. She firmly planted herself atop me, pinning me beneath her massive build. “Don’t make this difficult fluffy~ You’ll only end up hurting yourself.” She whispered in a sickly sweet tone. I felt sick. Almost to the point of wanting to throw up. The room was spinning.

I tried to get up, but unlike her: I didn’t have any muscles to speak off. She didn’t even budge as I struggled. Is this seriously how I go out? She pulled my arms up, holding them in place with one hand. She proceeded to remove my shirt with her other hand. Pulling it fully off as she reached the hand holding me in place. She let out an amused whistle. “No bra? Colour me impressed twerp.” She chuckled at me. 

There’s not much to keep in place anyhow... I only use it if I’m going out doing lots of acrobatic stunts. Not that she needs to know that. “I wonder if it matches downstairs?” she mused. Fat chance. I’m not a fan of UTI’s. I glared at her, but my jaw trembled. Teeth chattering. My eyes were tearing up again. My arms were once again pinned above my head. One of her legs locked my own legs in place.

My breathing picked up. It got hard to breathe. I let out a hiccup as she pulled my pants down all the way down to the ankles. I trashed with all my might, but nothing moved. I wasn’t strong enough. Fast enough. Or clever enough. My vision was blurred from all the tears as I began to bawl. If not for the tug, I wouldn’t have known that she flinched in response to this. “The fuck you doing?” she blurted out.

I didn’t respond, I only went docile and continued sobbing. She removed my last article of clothing unceremoniously, then began to feel me up. I grew tense as I blubbered, tears streaming down my cheeks as I shivered like a leaf. “HEY! Knock it off!” she growled. She roughly grabbed hold of my cheeks, her claws painfully pressed against my skin. I still couldn't see through the wet mess that was my face.

Great, now snot had joined the party. She withdrew her hands. “What is wrong with you?!” she exclaimed in disgust. “P-Puhlease..”. I managed to whimper after several tries and snivelling. “I'm scared...” I croaked. She scoffed dismissively. “Sheesh, who’s scared of sex? You're acting like it's your first time or something.” She blew a raspberry. I glanced to the side in shame, trying to restrain my cries to little avail as I hugged myself. 

“Wait... you serious?” she exclaimed in disbelief. I nodded slowly through through my quivering. “You’re like... late teens, how is that even possible?” she asked. I tried my best to shrug. But I have no idea if it showed as I was still sobbing wildly. “N-No matter. That doesn’t explain why you’re acting this fucking weird!” she huffed at me. I stopped shaking enough to make eye contact with her. 

“P-Please don’t rape me...” I mewled. Through the tears, I barely made out her genuine confusion. “What’s... rape?” she asked bluntly. I met her gaze, absolutely terrified. “W-When you have s-sex with someone a-against their will...” I stammered, my voice was still shrill. She looked at me like I was speaking first one. “What are you on about? Everyone wants sex. It’s just a matter of who’s on top. It's sex you didn't know you wanted!” She scoffed.

If... was this really what she had been taught? I sniffed and shook my head. She was taken aback. “What? Fat chance. If I were to offer to suck your clit right now, you’d accept it!” she boasted confidently. I whimpered and crossed my legs. Even if it was useless as she could tear my legs apart in a second, it did make me feel better. More safe. Her bravado faltered as I wiped most of the snot onto my forearm.

“Hey, come on... that... that can’t be true.” She mumbled, visible confusion on her face. She grabbed a hold of my knees and parted my legs. My panic spiking up again as I yelped and the waterworks started once again. “Look! You’re cle-” she cut herself off. I wasn’t aware of what was going on. But I picked up a deep whiff through my whimpers. “But... that’s... you  **can’t** be flaccid!” she yelled.

I shut my legs and trembled the second she let go of my knees. I wept into the cloth around me. There was an uncomfortably long silence. I recoiled as something touched my shoulder. “You’re really not kidding, huh?” she asked softly. I frantically shook my head. “What are you even afraid of?” she inquired. I calmed down enough from the sudden contact to take a deep breath and glance towards her.

“That it will hurt... that’ll you leave me in here like a used rag... a reminder of what you did to me anytime I see you, or anyone that looks like you in the future...” I murmured and squirmed. “And that’s just what I can think off the top of my head...” I timidly added. I rolled over so I could look her in the eyes. “A-And... the thought that you’d be willing to do something using brute force, that goes against my will, concerns and needs, solely to satisfy yourself...” I squeaked. Afraid of being reprimanded.

She didn’t raise her hand. She didn’t yell at me. She just stared at me, her features contorted in deep thought. “H-Has this seriously never happened before?” I whispered. She snapped out her blank stare. “Huh, wha? Oh: No. Never.” She replied. I squinted at her. Seriously? If this is how she goes about things, how have  _ no-one _ complained until now? I curled up further. Keeping a strict eye on her.

Feeling more safe the more layers I wrapped around myself. She followed me quizzically. “Most I’d get is some bitching or minor complaints. But people fell in line.” She noted. “Sex is sex.” She stated. “That’s a horrible view to look at it...” I murmured in response. “Why is this such a big issue for you? Everyone else is fine with it.” She countered. Part of me wanted to punch her. But she’d deck me easily.

“I doubt it...” I mumbled, slowly sitting upright in my ball of fabric. “If you don’t know any better, you can’t really complain as much. Since then it’s all you know.” I said softly. She crossed her arms sceptically. “So... how do you suggest having sex then?” She quirked a brow. My cheeks flared up as I sunk into my pile of cloth. “I-I... first I need to be in a mood...” I murmured, nervously playing with my mane.

She tilted her head. “Err... if you’re in a mood, you get to top. If you’re not, you bottom.” She stated bluntly. “Both can be in the mood...” I replied mumbling. “You can just finish yourself then if it goes uneven. Or take turns if that’s your thing.” She shrugged. I’m not sure what made me the most sad. The fact she viewed intercourse in this draconic manner... or the fact she apparently got a ton of tail.

Jealousy is a strong sensation. Regardless of what is going on. I know I can’t just expect to be handed a significant other. But... it really feels like some people don’t deserve to get laid. I dried my tears with my non-snotty forearm. Finally having dealt enough with my breakdown to at least talk coherently. I noticed she was staring at me. “T-Then maybe some foreplay...” I trailed off blushing deeply. 

“Isn’t that just what you do to get a boner?” she asked dryly. “Y-You can keep going with it! ... it feels nice...” I blurted out. “A-And if you go for around an hour, you reach a full erection, and everything starts to feel  _ reeeaaaally _ nice...” I shivered as I hugged myself. She balked at me. “Who in their right mind would spend that long fucking?! Much less have time for it?” she huffed, shooting me a glare.

“I could cum around 30 times in that duration. Why in the frick would I just ‘foreplay’ during all of this?” she sneered. “Because I feels nice...” I murmured. “So does clampin’ the crevices.” She countered. “It’s about quality over quantity” I mewled. “You’re really not selling me on this whole thing.” She growled sharply. A lump got stuck in my throat. “N-Not even on consent?” I squeaked, eyeing her desperately. 

“Eh... that one I’m unsure on... what you’re saying kinda makes sense... sorta. And it didn’t feel empowering or good when you were bawling. Felt like I was trying to bang a child.” She stuck out her purple tongue in disdain, then hesitated. “... you ARE developed enough, right?” she asked sceptically. “Never seen your species before, it's what got me intrigued.” She noted. “I am mature enough, yes...” I shot back.

“I’m just... really short for my age... and species. “I was getting a bit concerned with how tiny you were down there.” She admitted. I huffed. "I may be small, but not where it counts... I’m pretty endowed for a magicat!” I chimed. She gave me a funny look. “If you’re supposed to be large and have room downstairs... I’d hate to see the size of a regular magicat.” I frowned and crossed my arms.

“Hey... I can fit an entire middle finger up there! Two fingers if I’m really worked up!” I huffed, forgetting to be intimidated by her. “Nugget, I could fit BOTH your arms. One for each vag.” she stated coldly. I got a bit pale. Two? Arms? Was she talking forearms or the entire length? ... what are these freaky ass reptiles? She burst into laughter as she looked at my face. “I’m guessing a demonstration isn’t tempting?” 

She grit her razor sharp teeth. I mewled and shook my head vigorously. “Welp. You’ve kinda dried up my swamp anyhow with your little show. You got anything else you wanna chat about before we get back to work?” she asked. “I was kinda expecting this to be a quick romp, in and out within five minutes.” She mused. Huh... five minutes... her race can’t last very long either it seems. Especially factoring in garments, etc.

Also: That is not a flattering pet name for a vulva if you ask me... I won't judge though, it might be cultural... Not that my 'kitty's pride' is going to win any prizes either... sheesh... why do I feel bad for ‘ruining’ her plans? She almost raped me! ... it’s also scary to know she only stopped because it made her uncomfortable as I tried to explain why it's wrong. Who knows how many people go through this in the horde?

Or does it to others unwittingly? “Not much of a talker, are you?” she asked. I squirmed and shuffled a bit closer to her. “Not really, no...” I murmured. “Well, since my break is already wasted, I might as well get to know you.” She concluded. And here I thought I was bad with people. She just traumatized me, and now wants to just have a conversation as if nothing happened? I shot her a glance.

She might have grown up here all her life. So, it might not entirely be on her. But still, I can’t just... not think about what just happened. “So... why haven’t you had sex yet?” she asked casually. My cheeks flared up as I sunk down into my impromptu blankets. “Is it cuz you’re so tight? I can imagine that would be a hassle with the boys.” She mused. I tugged the burlap around myself even harder.

“N-No! Penetration isn’t even necessary for sex!” I squeaked out. “True... but it’s really common.” She countered. I scooted further away from her. “B-Besides... I’m not into boys...” I mewled. “Huh... you care about orientation when it comes to banging? Interesting...” she said thoughtfully. I balked. That... that’s like the  **entire** reason for having sex! ... or well, part of it I guess. I really need that... spark.

I really, really don’t like her view on intercourse. “Don’t... don’t you have a preference?” I asked softly. “Well, yeah. But that’s not really relevant. A climax is a climax. You grab whomever is available.” She replied, unfazed. “Like, sure: If I can find a cute girl, like yourself, I go for that. Otherwise: Any guy that isn’t on active duty is prime meat for the taking~” she casually noted. “Just takes a bit more work.” 

She said, reclining against another stack of cloth. I shifted my weight. “Have you never tried... kissing? Foreplay? Hugging?” I asked, my voice cracked more with each question. “I mean... isn’t ‘foreplay’ when you get someone, or yourself ready before sex?” She quirked a brow. I raised a finger, then lowered it and bit down on it gently. That’s technically true... Not sure how to argue for that...

“And I think I’ve tried this ‘hugging’ you speak off. I enjoy holding people close to me for a bit after I finish. Guys don’t do as much for me, but the body heat is still appreciated.” She finished. I feel inclined to try and teach her about love but... part of me is screaming that is a bad idea. But the other half... does really want to give her a chance... she could have used and abused me, but she chose not to...

... I am pretty sure something is messed up in my head. “I-I... I could try to teach you sometime, maybe?” I stuttered. “J-Just not now... I’m too emotional...” I murmured. “Teach me... what?” she eyed me over quizzically. “Y-You know... how to... make love?” I offered hesitantly. She gave me a deadpan. “No offence fluffy, but how would YOU teach me about sex? You haven’t even had it!” she gigglesnorted.

My cheeks heated up as I scrunched my nose. “N-No! I m-mean the mushy stuff!” I mewled nervously. “L-Like... take half an hour, or even an hour to get to know each others bodies! G-Get intimate a-and maybe you could show me how to do the actual...” I trailed off as my cheeks reached critical levels. H-Had I just offered her...? She perked up and slithered over to me. I eeped and fell backwards. My heart began to race.

She didn’t touch me, but she rested one of her hands next to my head. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Why does this kinda turns me on all of a sudden? “You know... I don’t know what act you are playing, but it really gets me going~” she paused. “That is: When you’re not weeping. That was a hard pass...” She added. I got lost in her deep, amber eyes. Fear and excitement mixed, sending blood where I didn’t want it to go.

She narrowed her eyes instantly, sniffing the air. “Wait... why is this turning you on all of a sudden?” she exclaimed in disbelief. My eyes frantically darted from side to side. “I-I... something can make me horny if it's done ‘properly’, but not if done incorrectly!” I blurted out. "D-Doesn't mean I want it..." I added. “Are... are you gonna start squealing if I touch you again?” she asked sceptically. I squirmed anxiously, but let go off my burlap shield.

“P-Probably... I-I still feel too vulnerable for something that big...” I murmured. “Psh, cunt tease~” she said with a smirk. “And it’s like, two minutes. It’s not really ‘big’.” She rolled her eyes. “But it’s my first time...” I whispered. “So? It’s someone’s first time at least once a week around the globe.” She ran her hand through my faux-hawk. “You won’t cum much different than on your second, or the thirtieth time.”

She stated. “Heck, my first wasn’t anything special. I was requisitioned by a superior. He did his thing.” She said coldly, then glanced to the side. “Though... he did finish me off after he was done... since ‘it was your first time after all’.” She stroked her chin. “I guess... you’re supposed to actually care if your partner cums during the first time? To make them less averse to it? In case it's a bit meh?” she pondered. 

“To be honest, my second time was amusingly the next day by another officer. I came kinda on accident as she was going, and-” she suddenly stared off into the distance. “And?” I asked hesitantly. “Huh... I remember that time more vividly actually, I recall it felt... better. More ‘right’ that time... the first was more akin to if I had just jerked off...” She licked one of her eyeballs thoughtfully. “Maybe... maybe you’re onto something fluffy...”

The corners of my mouth slowly curled upwards. Was I... bonding? Over a pretty horrible realization, but... yay? We have quite a bit in common. We both like girls, we can smell arousal and we last shorter than etherians. And um... we have tails and sharp teeth? I need a long think about this... I fear I might just be latching onto the nearest person to even offer me a sliver of affirmation and attention...

“So... since you won’t let me fuck you, what do you wanna do?” she asked as I felt pressure against my shoulder. She was touching me. A shiver went down my spine. M-Maybe I could just start with something simple and gentle? Test the waters? I nervously fiddled with my fingers. “You could um... pet my tummy?” I offered with a squeak. She slowly tilted her head. “I’ve heard of mammals wanting your fat lumps touched but...”

She gestured towards my chest. “But your belly?” she asked in amusement. “It’s a magicat thing...” I murmured in embarrassment. I gasped as she swiftly planted her hand atop my abdomen, adjusting her other hand so it was firmly on the ground. I calmed down after a few breaths. She cautiously began to rub my tum tum. Tingles of excitement sparked out from my core. Man... I am starved for affection...

She started with a circle, going a few rounds. My throat vibrated as the purring began. I closed my eyes and involuntarily expressed my appreciation vocally to this gesture. “What’s that noise?” she asked. I drowsily waved her off, kicking with one of my legs. After a brief pause, she resumed. Trying new patterns, up and down, cross-cross. My purrs grew louder as more time went by. High heavens this was amazing!

It’s baffling how much a little physical contact can do for a person. Wait... fuck! I grimaced as the warmth spread out into my nethers. I was getting moist from this, and the blood had already filled my tissue. For fucks sake body! This is NOT go time! She began to knead my stomach. Why is this making me so hard?! My vulva suddenly got cupped out of the blue. My eyes shot open as I yelped and bounced.

She raised her hand and I flinched reflexively, shielding my vitals. I was waiting for several seconds for something that never came. “Geez kitty, why are you so tense? It’s like you expect me to hurt you.” She said jokingly. I lowered my arms and averted my gaze. She grabbed hold of my chin, causing me to elicit a mewl and shiver. “There’s something you’re not telling me... what happened to you?” she questioned.

I squirmed as she forced me to look her in the eyes. “I-I can’t talk about it yet...” I shut my eyes and let out a shaky breath. “That wound is too deep...” I murmured. “Hm... well alright then.” She eyed me over. “My bad either case. I noticed you became more horny, so well... it seemed like you were giving permission. Especially since you parted your legs.” She pointed out sheepishly. Had I... done that? 

Gosh, my body is really trash... granted: Not like I haven’t been dreaming about finally being with someone else for the past several years... “Sorry, I...” I trailed off, staring into her eyes. “I’m willing to try another time I just... this is not a good...” I squirmed as I failed to finish my sentences. “I’m not entirely sure what you’re on about fuzzball, but aight. I’m willing to wait a bit for you to... deal with whatever you got going on...”

She gestured towards me before scooting back and standing up. “Well, you better get your shit together for the moment at least. You can’t stay here and have a crisis.” She noted as she started getting dressed. “Just crawl somewhere else and catch your breath.” She winked at me. I blinked dumbfounded for a moment, then shook my head back to attention. I scrambled to collect my clothes. I really wanted to curl up in this pile but...

I wasn’t willing to push my luck. Instead of being violated, I may just have found a potential friend in this forsaken place. And considering the alternatives...I see this as a big win. I quickly got dressed and gathered my gear as she put her helmet back on. I cold drop ran down my spine as I saw her in the suit once more. I nervously stood next to her as she placed her hand on the scanner, opening the doors as the hydraulics released.

I shot her a sheepish glance. “S-Sorry about trying to fry your delicates...” I murmured. She snickered, tinted with that robotic clang. “Oh, don’t worry missy. If you had succeeded...” She leaned down to my level. “I would have made sure to repay the favour~” she whispered. I laughed awkwardly, unable to tell if she had been joking or if she was serious due to the static. A drop of sweat ran down my forehead.

I quickly slunk away back to the shadows. Hello darkness my old friend~ I huddled under a tarp in the alley. Today has been more eventful than I was comfortable with. I whimpered as thoughts of her having her way with me flashed before me. What if I’d have liked it? I shuddered. I’m so relieved it didn’t happen... but why does my brain has to think so dumb? It's like... I have a perpetual need for love and attention... possibly due to a half a lifetime of being deprived of intimacy... how do I even know this? I bet she doesn't... she- My eyes widened. I... I never got her name...

*


End file.
